NO PUEDES DEJARME, ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!
by Samary Danna
Summary: "¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Estoy embarazado y obviamente es tuyo!" Anunció chillando un desesperado Alfred "¡Hazte responsable!" En ese momento para Inglaterra todo se volvió negro y se desmayó. Pero mientras estaba desmayando cayó en la cuenta de algo.


**NOTA:**_No sé, al parecer estoy inspirada o algo (?) Porque no puedo entender cómo es que ya esté subiendo otro fic. *Asdfafsdfs* Probablemente, conociéndome, es para evitar estudiar para el examen de biología que tengo dentro de unos días xD Soy un desastre. También puede ser porque me ha animado demasiado los reviews que me han dejado en mis otros fics. Bueno, lo de siempre, mis fics no son lo mejor y tampoco muy recomendables, pero sí alguien logra disfrutarlo me alegrare mucho. Por cierto, __si os ha disgustado alguna cosa: ortografía, narración… Me gustaría que me lo digáis para poder mejorarlo ^^. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hetalia no me pertenece…. Si fuera mío sería solamente yaoi *.*_

_**NO PUEDES DEJARME, ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!**_

Alfred suspiró. Se aburría, estaba en una de esas reuniones interminables para solucionar los problemas del mundo y a él no lo dejaban hablar. La razón era de lo más estúpida. Bufó. Qué tenía de anormal sugerir, con todo el amor del mundo, que para solucionar el problema de la polución atmosférica todos dejasen de respirar, al fin y al cabo lo que causaba esto era un exceso de CO2, ¿no? Y para empeorarlo todo, ni siquiera se podía sentar cerca de su Iggy para molestarlo un rato. Estúpido e inútil francés que había llegado antes que el a la conferencia y había elegido justo ese asiento.

Podía escucharlos hablar animadamente, bueno, solo una parte de lo que decían. Los celos lo invadían. Solo él podía molestar, hablar o tocar a Inglaterra. Los demás no deberían tener ni el derecho a mirarlo. La mirada de odio que estaba dirigiendo al francés se iba intensificando cada vez más, pero justo cuando le iban a salir rayos láser por los ojos de lo celoso que estaba oyó algo muy preocupante.

-Estás seguro mon ami? -preguntó un sonriente Francis.

-Sí, lo voy a dejar. -dijo con seguridad Inglaterra- Es un pesado.

-¿Seguro, seguro? -volvió a preguntar un dudoso Francis- ¿Al Amérique que yo conozco?

-¡Joder, qué sí! Además, ¿A CÁNTOS AMÉRICAS CONOCES? … -y Alfred ya no pudo escuchar más porque se armó un alboroto enorme cuando Italia, el que estaba hablando en ese momento, sugirió, en uno de sus arrebatos sobre pasta, cambiar el nombre de Europa al de Pastalandia.

Alfred entró en pánico. Su Iggy lo iba a dejar y seguro que por ese francés de cuarta… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sobre su cadáver! Bien, primero intentó calmarse, para después pensar en un genialoso plan para que Iggy no le dejase por ese bastardo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a hablar con Francis y dejarle en claro quién era el macho de Inglaterra, después ya vería que haría con Iggy.

Para la suerte de Alfred, mientras estaba pensando todo eso además de la manera más efectiva de torturar a un francés la conferencia se había terminado. El único inconveniente era que Inglaterra salió el primero de todos a una velocidad increíble, así que solo podía hablar con el francés. Alfred recogió todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible para después pararse en frente de Francis y de paso asesinarle con la mirada.

-¡NO TE QUEDARAS CON MÍ IGGY! -gritó un histérico Alfred en la cara del francés, tan fuerte que hasta le había movido la melena.

-¿De qué estás hablando Amérique? -preguntó un confundido Francis- Eso no tiene sentido. Además, ahora estoy con Canadá –Alfred le siguió mirando muy feo.

-NO TE CREO. ¿QUIÉN ES ESE? –volvió a gritar Alfred.

-Tu hermano… -dijo un Francis con un tic nervioso

-¿QUÉ HERMANO? YO NO TENGO DE ESO

-Tu hermano gemelo, Matthew -¿Cómo de estúpido puede llegar a ser América? Eso es lo que el francés se estaba preguntando.

-LO QUE TU QUIERES ES LIARME. -chilló un todavía más histérico Estados Unidos- ¡PUDRETE! ¡MEJOR ME VOY A HABLAR CON IGGY! -y así es como Alfred salió corriendo dejando a un desconcertado y cabreado Francis sólo.

Estados Unidos buscó a Inglaterra por todas partes: debajo de los bancos, de las piedras, en el camión abierto parado en medio de la carretera… Pero al final lo encontró en el hotel en el que se estaba alojando durante su conferencia en Viena. Subió corriendo a la habitación de su novio, para después patear la puerta la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y entrar dentro.

-¿PERO QUÉ COJONES? -gritó un asustado Inglaterra mientras se le caía la taza de té de las manos

-Iggy, por favor no me dejes –dijo un desesperado Alfred mientras se echaba a los pies de Inglaterra- No puedo vivir sin ti

-What the fuck? –preguntó el desconcertado inglés.

El cerebro de Alfred trabajaba a toda velocidad para buscar una solución para que Inglaterra no le dejase. Entonces se acordó de lo que dijo una mujer para que no la dejasen en la telenovela que estaba viendo el otro día.

-¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Estoy embarazado y obviamente es tuyo! -anunció chillando un desesperado Alfred- ¡Hazte responsable! –en ese momento para Inglaterra todo se volvió negro y se desmayó. Pero mientras estaba desmayando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡PERO SI TU ESTAS ARRIBA, IDIOTA! -gritó un enfadado Inglaterra mientras se levantaba del suelo- ADEMÁS, ¿A QUE VIENE ESA CHORRADA DE QUE NO TE DEJE?

-P.. P.. Pero, te oí hablar con Francis sobre que ibas a dejarme.. –dijo un lloriqueante Alfred.

-SÍ, SOBRE DEJARTE ORGANIZAR MI FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS -después de todo imagínense una fiesta organizada por Alfred, es normal que le preguntaran si estaba seguro, además de tener que pensárselo mucho.- ¿No recuerdas qué tú me pediste preparar mí fiesta y eras muy pesado con ese tema? -dijo el inglés con un tic nervioso.

-¡Ah! Es verdad -a Alfred se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Je, je, je! Siento lo de la puerta –dijo un despreocupado Estados Unidos- Ya la arreglare

Arthur se estaba conteniendo para no golpearle y después tirarle por la ventana.

-¿Iggy?

- ¿QUÉ? -Alfred era definitivamente desesperante.

- Ahora me entraron ganas de tener un hijo –dijo un sonriente Estados Unidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Ya está! Personalmente este no me ha convencido mucho, no sé por qué. Como podéis notar me encanta el Franada 3, y probablemente, si puedo, meteré en mis futuros fics a esta pareja :3._

_Sí no es mucho pedir, aunque me siento egoísta al hacerlo de todas formas, me gustaría que sí os ha gustado, aunque sea un poco, dejéis un review._

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
